Kitten's Milk
by Scratchy Acid
Summary: After a Faygo incident, Karkat's hive needs serious remodeling. In the meantime, he is Nepeta's new hivemate. Will the trolls find more than friendship in each other? Karkat x Nepeta smut.
1. Chapter 1

Nepeta didn't ever expect to be sharing a room with her crush, Karkat Vantas. Then again, Karkat didn't expect to need to have his home remodeled. Of course, Karkat didn't expect a "Faygo experiment" from his "best friend" Gamzee to go horribly, horribly wrong.

But now here he was, setting down his bags in her living room and shooting her glance.

"Where am I staying?" he asked simply.

Nepeta frowned, remembering his distaste for her.

"Well... You can sleep here on the..."

Karkat gave her a look. No, not a look of anger, or disapproval, just a plain look. And she saw his eyes, gleaming slightly. How she longed to be his faithful little kitty... Why couldn't she be his kitty?

"I'll take the couch. It can be comfurtable too!"

Karkat rolled his eyes at the pun, and took his belongings upstairs.

"We're roommates now! Roomie!" she called out to him as he made his way up the staircase, grumbling to himself.

Nepeta really didn't mind the couch. She quickly made her temporary bed as comfurtable as possible, before lying down in it.

However, a thought suddenly crossed her mind. Karkat would be in HER room. What if he found something?

She doesn't let the thought linger, and decides to just slip into a little catnap, then check on Karkitty later.

* * *

Karkat made his way up the stairs to Nepeta's bedroom, and in minutes, made himself comfy. However, it just occurred to him whose room he was in. He glanced around. Nothing but pinkness, or light colors, or fluff everywhere.

And he didn't even wanna LOOK at the shipping wall.

He sighed in relaxation and took off his pants. He tried so very hard to hide his feelings for Nepeta. As now, his knob had gotten hard at the thought of her.

His tentacle-like appendage poked through his boxers, looking for attention. He rubbed the impressive, candy-red appendage slowly, feeling it squirm and twitch. He watched it curl with his fingers.

"Oooh, yeah..."

He liked Nepeta. He borderline _loved_ Nepeta. He would just never tell her that though, and on occasion, Karkat found himself daydreaming of his little kitty friend, and all of the vile, dirty things he would do to that cat girl.

He slowly rubbed his appendage, feeling it curl in his fingers, enjoying the attention Karkat was giving himself. The rather large tentacle squirmed and reacted with his mind and his touch.

"Nepeta... fucking suck it..."

He imagined little kitty cat girl lapping and nipping at his cock like a red toy, sucking and playing with Karkat's cock. That would surely be something. Imagine a troll like Karkat with a matesprit like Nepeta. That would just be crazy.

He played with his cock for quite some time before deciding he wanted to finish himself off in her bed. Somehow the mere thought made his tentacle twitch with excitement. However, before he could do that, he wanted something to help him...

Glancing around the room, he found a spare kitten hat belonging to his feline friend. With a smirk, he quickly scrambled off the bed and picked it up, taking it back down with him on her bed.

He pressed the hat to his face and took in her scent, smelling her shampoo and her kitty smell. It smelled just like her. With his free hand, he began pumping his red tentacle faster, eliciting a moan that he was holding in. He took in another smell, feeling the soft fabric of the hat against his face, taking in Nepeta's smell as he stroked himself faster. He was feeling quite a bit of pleasure from this.

"Nyyeh... little kitty cat..." groaned Karkat. "Good girl..."

He was unable to contain himself, and after taking in more of her smell and stroking far enough, he let out a loud groan and chanted Nepeta's name into the warm air as he began shooting his cum, and splattered himself and Nepeta's hat in his wet warmth. He exhaled heavily as his fingers continued to pump his cock, and he kept on shooting his load.

He finally calmed down and stopped, looking at himself to see what the damage is. He was soaked, to say the least, and so was Nepeta's bed. But even more so, was dear little Nepeta's hat, now stained and splattered with Karkat's semen.

"Oh fuck... oh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck..." he whispered to himself. How was he going to clean this mess up?

Carefully, that's how.

* * *

Nepeta was having a hard time cat-napping with her crush upstairs! Who knows how much sleep he's probably gotten already!

She took off her cat hat and gently placed it on a nearby coffee table, then walked over to her couch. Under the couch, she kept a blanket and pillow, which she pulled out. She also had a scratching post and other things, but she didn't need those right now.

She lie on the pillow and pulled the sheets over herself, yawning softly...

...

...Nope. Still no sleep.

She huffed and threw off her blanket. Karkitty was on her mind yet again.

Maybe she could make herself sleep if she relieved stress... Yes, that sounds like it could work out quite nicely.

She closed her eyes and stuck her hand into her panties.

"Oh Karkat... be gentle with your kitten..."

She began to rub herself, moving her hand semi-rapidly inside her underwear. Oh how she longed to have Karkat as her master. How she longed to see and stroke his appendage...

How many nights had she kept herself wide awake, dreaming of the day she could be his? The day that he would growl as he punished his bad kitty...

"Kaaarkitty... m-meeeoooww~..."

She prodded and rubbed her flower, sticking a delicate finger inside and wriggling it around. A soft moan escaped her delicate lips, and she closed her eyes harder, trying to picture Karkat.

"Oh master... You're so big...!" purred Nepeta. "Punish your kitty already! Destroy my flower~~!"

She blushed and went faster, smiling widely as she started to finger herself, meowing and purring as she gave herself pleasure.

After quite a few minutes of fingering and rubbing, she decided she needed something else to help her get off.

Something big.

She quickly scrambled to the ground and stuck her hand under the couch, pulling out a metallic box. She unlocked the latches and opened up the container, proudly displaying a vibrator.

The naughty kitten snickered to herself and lie back on the couch, holding the vibrator. It was quite big, and red, which reminded her of Karkat. It was also topped off with little kitty cat ears, and the other side was the part that she would be fucking herself with right now.

She quickly flicked on the machine and teased her pussy with it, the little toy whirring in her hand and vibrating.

"That's the ticket..." she whispered to herself.

She drew the toy around her puffy lips, prodding the inside only slightly before sticking it deep inside herself.

"Oh Karkitty...!" she gasped, fucking herself with her big red toy, thinking, in her mind, that it was her crush.

She panted softly as she began to hump and grind along with the vibrations, and squealed in pleasure every once in awhile. She always felt SO much pleasure when she imagined it was Karkat.

She exhaled and quickly breathed in air.

"Aaah... Karkitty..."

She shoved the vibrator deep inside and thrust it repeatedly in and out. She was close. She could sense it.

Not long after fetching her vibrator, she suddenly felt heavy waves of pleasure as she reached climax, and started moaning Karkat's name.

"Karkat~~! Oh my fucking... Karkaaaat~~~!"

She clenched her teeth to keep from waking him up with her moaning and groaning. She felt her hand get soaked, and blushed very heavily from her actions. She continued to convulse and shake, having a very powerful orgasm. She moaned and whispered to herself.

"Oh Jegus... Oh Karkitty...~"

She began to purr sensually as thoughts of him began to flood her mind. She sighed and removed the big red vibrator from her nether regions, and carefully put it back in the box, planning to wash it all at a later time.

"Oh my..."

Her hair was only slightly disheveled, thankfully. Nepeta giggled and blushed, half ashamed at what she just did, and half relieved.

She settled back down into her couch, pulling the cool, thin blanket over herself, and quickly drifted off to sleep, blissfully, with her head on the pillow.

* * *

Karkat had finished cleaning Nepeta's bed and hat. Except not really. He instead shoved the sheets and the hat out a nearby window and planning to take care of it, somehow, before she woke up. That was Future Karkat's problem.

For now, he decided to go downstairs. Half to see if she was awake, and half to get something to drink. But certainly not Faygo. He'd had enough of that shit for today.

He slowly opened the bedroom door and creeped down the steps, shooting a glance at Nepeta's couch. There she was, asleep, without her hat on. Karkat could hear her snoring softly, content and happy, and practically radiating. It made him smile. Good thing his friends weren't around to see it.

He crept over to Nepeta, and examined her. She was no doubt naked, but both fortunately and unfortunately for Karkat, she was wearing a blanket. She was fast asleep.

"So fucking cute..." whispered Karkat. "Sleep well, cat girl..."

He went into the kitchen and returned to the living room with a glass of water, finishing it before he returned. Nepeta was right there, and Karkat was just now realizing that he was naked.

He had planned on returning upstairs, yet this realization, and the fact that Nepeta was also naked, made Karkat's tentacle grow stiff.

"Not now...!" he said to himself. "Not fucking now...!"

But it was too late. The entire situation was enough to make him hard as a rock. His appendage sprang up again, ready for action.

"God dammit..." he said.

He grumbled and made his way back upstairs, finding the bathroom he was looking for.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is my first Homestuck fic! Please leave a review detailing what you'd like to see, and what your thoughts are. Thank you~ **


	2. Chapter 2

Evening came, and morning followed, and Karkat had awoken. When he did, he was confused as to where he was. However, he had remembered that he was at Nepeta's hive. He had also remembered the events that took place the night before.

"Stupid cat girl getting me all horny like that..."

He had also just now realized that he was hard yet again, having just awoken with morning wood.

"I swear this thing is trouble..."

Suddenly he heard a voice. "Kaaaarkaaaat! Breakfast is ready!"

He sighed. "Fuck."

* * *

Nepeta hummed a delightful tune to herself. She certainly enjoyed last night's events. She didn't get to spend it EXACTLY how she wanted, but she liked to imagine that she did. She figured she would be nice and make her crush some delicious breakfast. Eggs and hash browns, with orange juice. Truly a mouthwatering combination.

"Kaaaarkaaaat! Breakfast is ready!" she called out. Surely he was awake by now?

"I'll just be a minute!" she heard him yell.

A minute, she thought. Plenty of time to set the table.

She set the plated in their positions, gathered napkins, and poured the glasses. When she was finished, Karkat walked into the kitchen. He sniffed the air and spoke.

"That smells good... real good..."

"Thank you!" she said. "I figured I should make you breakfast."

"You didn't have to do that..." he replied.

"Oh but I did! You are the guest, and I am the host!"

Karkat thought for a moment, then sat down in front of her, where his plate was located. Nepeta began eating, thinking about Karkat's new living arrangements.

"Can I have more... please?"

She was brought back by his voice, and his empty plate.

"Where did your food go?" she inquired, confused.

He gave her one of his famous "what the fuck are you talking about" looks.

"I ate it all."

She looked at his plate. It was spotless. Nepeta had barely even started.

"Wow... you sure had an appetite!"

"So is that a yes or..."

"Uh... y-yeah! I'll make more in a few minutes!"

She got up and left her plate, going to make more food for Karkat.

_Men sure have an appetite!_ she thought.

* * *

Several empty plates ended up on the table in front of Karkat. She smiled at him.

"Done?" she asked. _He has such a big stomach._

He smirked. "Is that a challenge?"

"Nonononononono-"

"Yeah I am. Thanks, Nepeta..." he said.

"You're very welcome," she said, happy to have made him satisfied.

"Sorry to be a pain in the ass, but can I use your computer?"

"Sure," she said. "It's no purroblem!"

He smirked and was guided to her computer. Sitting down, he looked at her for several seconds.

"...what?" she asked.

"...leave." he said simply.

"Oh! Right!" she replied, and left him to his business.

Once he made sure that she had left, he logged onto Trollian and began pestering his "best friend" about a couple things.

* * *

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

CG: GAMZEE.

TC: wHat Is Up My InVeRtAbRoThEr?

CG: FUCK.

CG: I WAS ALMOST IN A HAPPY MOOD.

CG: BUT THEN I REMEMBERED HOW STUPID YOU TYPE

CG: I SHOULDN'T BE SEEING THIS SHIT SO EARLY IN THE MORNING.

TC: AwWwW yOu JuSt BeInG a TiReD mOtHeRfUcKeR rIgHt Now.

TC: nO wOrRiEs BrOtHeR

TC: HoW aRe YoU dOiNg WiTh CaT sIsTer?

TC: yOu TwO pLaYiNg NiCe?

CG: ACTUALLY THAT'S WHAT I WANTED TO TALK ABOUT WITH YOU.

CG: ALTHOUGH IT PAINS ME TO EVEN FATHOM HOW AN ASSHOLE LIKE YOU COULD POSSIBLY HAVE A MATESPRIT, DO YOU HAVE ONE?

TC: NaH.

TC: i DoNt

TC: I dOnT lEt It BuG mE tHoUgH.

TC: lIfE iS tOo MiRaCuLoUs To DeAl WiTh MuThAfUcKiN pRoBlEmS lIkE tHaT.

CG: FIGURES.

CG: WHAT KIND OF GIRL WOULD EVEN THINK ABOUT DATING AN ASS-CLOWN LIKE YOU?

CG: ACTUALLY MAYBE CRAZY-ASS SPIDER-BITCH WOULD DATE YOU.

CG: YOU SHOULD GET IT ON THAT.

TC: nO tHaNkS mY bRoThEr.

TC: BuT wHy BrInG aLl tHiS uP?

TC: wAiT...

TC: YoU aNd CaT sIsTeR...?

CG: UGH YES.

CG: I THINK THIS CRUSH ON HER IS GETTING REAL BAD.

CG: TOO HARD TO HANDLE.

TC: HoLy FuCk.

TC: i NeVeR wOuLd HaVe GuEsSeD.

CG: SHE JUST MAKES ME ALL WARM AND SHIT INSIDE.

CG: SHE MAKES MY WIGGLY PARTS EXTRA WIGGLY.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO?

TC: FlOwErS.

CG: WHAT?

TC: GiRlS lIkE fLoWeRs.

CG: YOU THINK SO?

TC: fLoWeRs ArE mIrAcuLoUs.

TC: WhAt kInD Of sIcK MoThErFuCkEr dOeSn't lIkE FlOwErS?

CG: UGH YOU AND YOUR FUCKING MIRACLES.

CG: BUT FINE, I'LL SEE IF I CAN GET HER SOME FLOWERS.

CG: BUT BEFORE I DO, LET ME GET ADVICE FROM ANOTHER GIRL THAT ISN'T YOU.

CG: HA.

TC: AlRiGhT, gOoD LuCk mY BrOtHeR FrOm aNoThEr lUsUs.

CG: UGH.

* * *

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

CG: KANAYA.

GA: Yes Karkat Something You Need

CG: ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW IS THAT I NEED GIRL ADVICE.

CG: YOU SEE THERE'S THIS GIRL.

CG: AND THEN THERE'S ME BEING ALL HANDSOME AND SHIT.

CG: AND I NEED HER HEART.

CG: NOW GO AND MAKE THIS ADVICE SANDWICH AND THEN FEED ME THE INFORMATION.

CG: GO.

GA: I Feel Such A Strong Level Of Sympathy For Her Already

GA: However Maybe A Matesprit Is Something That May Help You Acquire This Troll Disease We Call Happiness

GA: Describe The (un)lucky Lady For Me

CG: OKAY FIRST OF ALL FUCK YOU AND SECOND OF ALL NO.

CG: BECAUSE IF I DESCRIBE HER THEN YOU'LL INSTANTLY KNOW WHO SHE IS AND I CAN'T HAVE THAT.

CG: BECAUSE THEN YOU'LL TELL TEREZI AND SHE'LL MAKE IT EVERY FIBER OF HER BEING TO FUCK THIS UP FOR ME.

CG: SHE WILL FIND A WAY TO RUIN THIS FOR ME LIKE...

CG: LIKE A FAT KID AT A BIRTHDAY PARTY AND HIS CAKE IS MADE OF VEGETABLES.

GA: She Will Find A Way To Ruin This For You Like An Entrepreneur Without A Suitcase

CG: LIKE A MECHANIC WITHOUT HIS TRUSTY TOOLBOX?

GA: Like A Salesman Without His Charm

CG: LIKE EQUIUS WITHOUT SOMETHING TO BREAK.

GA: Ruined Like A Modern Day Gangster With His Suit Back In The Cleaners

CG: CAN WE STOP THIS.

GA: Certainly

GA: However You Have No Reason To Fear

GA: I Wont Tell Terezi A Thing

CG: ARE YOU SURE?

GA: I Promise That She Will Have No Knowledge On The Subject At Hand

CG: WELL THIS DUMBASS GIRL WHO HAS WON OVER MY AFFECTION WITH HER AUTISM LIKES TO ROLEPLAY.

CG: SHE ALSO FINDS IT FANTASTIC, FOR SOME REASON, TO WEAR THESE RETARDED KITTEN HATS.

CG: DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA IT IS TO WASH STAINS OUT OF HATS LIKE THOSE?

CG: SHE IS ALSO A WONDERFUL COOK AND HER EGGS WERE PERFECT.

CG: HER BED IS ALSO QUITE COMFORTABLE.

GA: Do I Want To Know What You Are Saying Right Now

CG: NO.

GA: Get Nepeta Something Related To Kittens

GA: She Will Swoon For The Handsome Rugged Charming Saint Known As Karkat Vantas

CG: FUCK YEAH SHE WILL.

CG: THANKS KANAYA. I KNEW I MADE A GOOD CHOICE ASKING THE SMART ONE.

CG: BUT NOT AS SMART AS ME.

CG: I JUST NEEDED ADDITIONAL INPUT.

GA: Of Course Karkat

GA: But Before You Go

GA: I Must Know

GA: What Kind Of Stains Were You Washing Out Of That Poor Girls Hat

* * *

Karkat signed out of Trollian and closed the application. Talking to his friends was often more trouble than it was worth, but in this case it proved to be actually useful.

He stepped out of the hive and made his long journey to get flowers.

And something kitten-related.

* * *

Nepeta Leijon entered her living room with her basket of laundry. She never remembered putting her hat and sheets into the washing machine, but then again, there were a lot of things she had trouble remembering.

Karkat was nowhere to be found. All he had told her is that he had important business to attend to. In the meantime, Nepeta figured she would ask one of her biggest friends for a favor.

Opening up her grubtop, she signed into her Trollian account and began to ask a friend about Karkat.

* * *

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling adiosToreador

AC: :33 hello tavros!

AT: oH HEY THERE NEPS, hOW ARE YOU,

AC: :33 i'm doing purrfectly at the meowment, thanks!

AC: :33 but i n33d advice! you know a lot about karkat, right?

AT: yEAH, i'D SAY I KNOW ABOUT HIM, wHY,

AC: :33 do you know his interests?

AT: hE LIKES COMPUTERS AND STUFF,,,

AC: :33 come on, tav! i n33d every detail on him you got!

AT: aLL I KNOW IS THAT HE LIKES HACKING AND,,, oH, hE ALSO LIKES MOVIES AND ROMCOMS,

AC: :33 really?

AC: :33 thanks, tav! i'll s33 you later!

AT: bYE,

* * *

Without wasting any time, Nepeta closed Trollian and opened up a writing application. Here, Nepeta was practicing the ancient art of writing fanfiction. And she knew just what to write for her dear Karkitty.

But she had to ask the John Human a question first.

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling ectoBiologist [EB]

AC: :33 hi john!

EB: oh hey there!

EB: we don't talk much. i don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

EB: some of your friends really hate me!

AC: :33 oh don't let them get to you! they're just always like that. don't worry too much, okay?

EB: oh okay.

EB: well is there something you need?

EB: you seem nice.

AC: :33 just a question! is there any earth movie about hackers who fall in love?

EB: well uh

EB: huh...

EB: all that comes to mind is this movie called the matrix.

AC: :33 with troll keanu r33ves?

EB: uh, just keanu reeves on our planet...

AC: :33 oh cool! do you know what that movie is called on our planet?

EB: no what?

AC: :33 loser hacker gains special technological powers to stop machines and clones from taking over, does flips and jumps, kisses troll carrie-anne moss, taught by troll laurence fishburne,

EB: please no stop.

EB: i forgot that movie titles on your planet really suck i mean no offense

EB: but seriously just call it Troll The Matrix!

EB: why is that so hard.

AC: :33 sorry john!

EB: it's alright!

EB: anyway yeah, there's that movie.

EB: any reason why you want to know?

AC: :33 well how did troll carrie-anne moss steal the heart of troll keanu r33ves?

Nepeta then proceeded to have a very long and useless conversation with John about films and romantic comedies and computers. A long and useless conversation that I won't bother writing about here. However, you can bet that it was a very interesting talk for both of them.

EB: well look this was really fun!

EB: but i'm kinda tired right now.

EB: i think i'll take a nap and when i wake up we can talk more about stuff!  
EB: ok?

AC: :33 okay john! this was a fun talk!

EB: haha yeah it was!

EB: you're really really nice. i wish all of your friends were like you.

Nepeta giggled and blushed slightly.

AC: :33 awwww thanks! i'll talk to you after your cat nap! s33 you later!

EB: bye!

Nepeta saw that the John Human changed his Pesterchum mood to Peppy, and then made himself idle. She smiled and closed her grubtop, put away her drawing pad, and waited.


	3. Chapter 3

Karkat had made it back to the hive with his gift for Nepeta. He noticed, however, that she had also stepped out, and she was nowhere to be found.

"I wonder where she could have gone off to," said Karkat.

He entered the living room and sat down on the couch with her gift. Karkat had traveled far enough to find a bouquet of flowers, and a plush kitten toy. Karkat was hoping that he could win her heart over with these gifts.

"Where the hell did she even go?" he asked himself.

Nepeta was on her way back to her hive with her bag of Karkat's gifts.

_I sure hope he likes what I got him_, she thought.

She entered her hive and walked into the living room area, finding Karkat sitting on her sofa.

"Karkat!" she exclaimed. "You're back."

The crabby troll looked up and appeared to have been holding a bag.

"Oh hey Nepeta," he said slowly. "I uh..."

Karkat noticed that she was also holding a bag, and appeared to have gotten nervous. She froze up, and stayed at the door.

"What's wrong with you...?" he asked.

"I uh..." she stammered. "I got you a..."

"I got you something too," he said, sticking out his hand.

Nepeta closed the door behind her and took the bag from his hand. Karkat took her other bag from her hands as well.

Nepeta reached inside and pulled out a plush kitten, and instantly, her eyes lit up with happiness.

"You got me a kitty!" she exclaimed, happy and squeezing it to her body. "T-Thank you Karkat!"

Karkat actually smiled. It was the first time Nepeta saw him smile, and Karkat's first time feeling genuine affection.

"You're welcome, Nepeta..." he said.

"But why did you get me a gift...?" she asked, snuggling the plush cat toy.

"Well uh..." he began to say. _Fuck, what the fuck do I say..._

But before Karkat could say anything, Nepeta kissed his cheek and giggled. "It's okay, Karkitty. You don't have to tell me. I already know," she said with a smile.

A soft blush appeared on both of their faces, and Nepeta held Karkat's hand in hers, smiling lovingly at him. He smiled back.

_Wow I should probably thank Gamzee and Kanaya for the advice_, he thought. _Or not. I don't know. We'll see what mood I'm in._

"Nepeta..." said Karkat, finding his hand already at her sides.

"Yes Karkat?" she asked, tilting her head.

"I uh..." he began. "I really like you, a whole lot. More than anyone I've ever met, like ever..."

"Uh huh..." said Nepeta, smiling, waiting for him to continue.

"Like it's just hard for me to explain with words how much I care about you... I might yell a lot or get mad, but I..."

Nepeta kissed him briefly and softly, not waiting for Karkat to finish.

"I understand," she said. "You really are purrfect, Karkitty."

Karkat led her to the couch and sat down with her, moving his hands to her legs and having what Gamzee would refer to as, An ePiC MaKeOuT SeSsIoN, mOtHeRfUcKeR.

Nepeta removed her kitty hat and tossed it aside, putting her arms on Karkat's shoulders as he kissed her without a care in the world. He softly squeezed her legs, thoroughly enjoying her and the situation. He stopped the kiss momentarily to nip and nibble at her neck, and Nepeta was making soft little moans and purrs of pleasure.

_I can't believe we're finally doing this..._ thought Nepeta, sliding her hand up Karkat's shirt. Karkat continued to plant little kisses at her neck, listening to her soft breathing.

Nepeta never thought that a troll like Karkat would ever be interested in a troll like Nepeta. He even teased her on a number of occasions. However here they were, exploring their passion for each other. And they continued to express and show their love, all night, falling asleep in each other's arms, sharing warmth and affection together.

The next morning, Karkat woke up feeling better than he ever had before. He found that his arms were gently wrapped around his new matesprit, and he smiled to himself as he kissed her nose, listening closely to her soft snoring. Her light breathing was like a whisper that Nepeta was sharing with Karkat, and he couldn't help but bury his face into her neck and gently kiss her. This woke her up.

"Kaaarkitty..." said Nepeta with a long yawn, clutching him. She giggled and shared a kiss with him, very happy from the events from the night before.

"Good morning Nepeta," said Karkat trying to string his words together carefully. He had a matesprit now and he didn't want to lose her with his attitude.

Unfortunately for Karkat, his "morning wood" was active, and with Nepeta sharing a bed with him, it was inevitable that his appendage would grow to be quite stiff. He clenched his teeth slightly, not wanting the moment to be disturbed by something like this. But it had happened. and the next thing that Nepeta knew, Karkat's candy red tentacle was curling and squirming against Nepeta's leg.

She glanced down under the covers and blushed intensely, appearing nervous.

"Meow," she said simply, with a seductive grin and a giggle. Karkat rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry Nepeta... it's hard to control these urges..."

"It's okay, Karkat," she said. "I like it... it's very flattering.

_Very Verrry flattering_, she thought.

Nepeta snickered and reached down under the covers, petting his appendage with her soft hands, feeling the tentacle curl around her fingers. Karkat exhaled.

"That feels good..." he said.

Nepeta continued rubbing her hands against Karkat's throbbing cock, feeling the tentacle squirm around. Nepeta blushed.

"I'm not an expurrt at all... but I think I can take care of this problem for you," said Nepeta, softly squeezing the tentacle. Karkat moaned.

"Fuck... yes..."

Nepeta giggled and got out of bed. Karkat was confused for a moment, before she stood up on the ground next to him.

"Sit up," she instructed. Karkat did, sitting at the foot of her bed, his candy-red tentacle pointing upwards and ready for attention. Nepeta got on her knees and wasted no time stroking Karkat's cock, looking for a reaction.

"Oooh..." moaned Karkat. "That feels great, Nepeta..."

She smiled at the affection, and the fact that she was doing a good job already. She was very nervous, yet could not peel her eyes away from Karkat's appendage, wanting to be the girl who made him happy.

She flicked the tip of his tentacle with her tongue, and she felt Karkat shudder slightly. His tentacle throbbed every so often, and it was hot. It definitely felt alive, and the candy-red appendage squirmed and rubbed itself against Nepeta's cheek, sliding against it, almost like a puppy licking its owner's face.

"Hey, it likes me!" giggled Nepeta, kissing the tentacle as it rubbed itself against her cheek. Karkat growled softly.

_She's so fucking cute_, he thought. The sight of delicate little Nepeta kissing and licking Karkat's tentacle was almost too much for him. _Why does she have to look adorable doing everything?_

Nepeta continued to tend and care for Karkat's cock, making soft, little wet sounds as she treated it affectionately. _It feels so good on my face..._ she thought.

"F-For fuck's sake, Nepeta, just suck it already... you're driving me insane..." said Karkat, caressing her cheek with his hand. Nepeta smiled, loving the fact that she was making him happy.

Nepeta slid just a bit of Karkat's cock into her inexperienced mouth, and slowly bobbed her head up and down. She tried to go slowly at first, both to make sure she didn't make any mistakes, and to make sure she could give her matesprit maximum pleasure.

Karkat knew that Nepeta didn't have any experience. He also didn't have any experience, although he would never admit such a thing to Vriska or Terezi. Nevertheless, he felt that Nepeta was doing just fine so far, and he loved her mannerisms. He could feel himself squirming in her hot, wet mouth, and exhaled in pleasure.

"That feels so good..." he said, watching her slowly bob her head on his tentacle. She took her mouth off of him and started licking up and down his appendage, heavily stimulating it, as she looked up and into his eyes.

"Yes, you're doing a great job..." he said, moaning. Nepeta kept at it, focusing on stimulating him. She shortly went back to sucking on his tentacle, which she found rather hard to fit in her mouth the deeper down she went.

_This thing could really hurrrt me..._ she thought, taking note of his size. She stuffed more of her mouth with his cock and got into the hang of it, sucking him faster now. Karkat groaned in pleasure, moving his hands to the back of Nepeta's head, holding her there...

"That's right..." he said. "Suck it, Nepeta..."

She blushed and smiled, continuing to suck and bob her head faster.

Karkat enjoyed the sounds that Nepeta was making with her mouth. He loved her fast, wet sucking sounds, which was greatly helping to increase his pleasure. Nepeta was even turning herself on with her sucking sounds, and she found herself sliding a hand into her panties to rub herself.

Karkat moaned and moved Nepeta's head with his hands, wanting her to pick up the pace. Nepeta complied, and went even faster, taking in more of his appendage. She also began to rub herself faster, moaning and sucking and on fire with pleasure and emotion.

"Ohhh Nepeta..." moaned Karkat. "I-I think I'm close..."

Nepeta continued to do her job, taking Karkat's appendage as far as it could go.

She wondered how he would finish. Would Karkat pull out of her mouth, splattering his cum all over Nepeta's surprised face and hat? Would he completely soak her hair and her body with and leave her caked with his seed?

Or would Karkat simply cum right there, filling Nepeta's cheeks with his sticky, warm, giant load of pleasure? She wondered what it would taste like. She was about to find out.

"N-Nepeta! Fuck! I'm cumming! I'm cumming now!" growled Karkat, deeply face-fucking his matesprit. Karkat moaned loudly and reached climax, unloading himself into Nepeta's sweet mouth. Her eyes opened up in extreme surprise as she felt Karkat shoot his large load into her mouth, feeling his cum tickle her tongue and fill up her mouth, as his tentacle was doing.

Karkat grasped Nepeta's head and continued pumping his cum into her mouth, spurting shot after shot after shot into her mouth. Nepeta drank it down like it was the most precious juice in the universe, effectively removing her prior thirst.

"That's right, kitty..." moaned Karkat. "Drink Master's milk... oh fuck... Nepeta..."

He had finally finished cumming, and Nepeta had drank it all down, blushing intensely with him. She licked her lips and analyzed his taste. Surprisingly sweet and not too salty.

Nepeta bobbed her head a little bit more on Karkat's member, making sure the tap was empty. Once she was sure she had drank him all, she removed her mouth from his now limp appendage, and kissed the tip.

"Thanks for the milk, masturr..." purred Nepeta. Karkat was at a loss for words. This was the greatest thing he had ever experienced.

He helped Nepeta get back into bed, and he kissed her deeply. Pulling away, he looked into her eyes.

"Thank you Nepeta... but Master isn't done with you... Not by a long shot."

* * *

**Author's Note: Stay tuned for more smutty goodness! Please let me know what you think!**

**-Scratchy**


	4. Chapter 4

"You aren't done, masturr?" asked Nepeta, tilting her head to the side. She could still taste Karkat's cum. Nepeta licked her lips again, wishing she had more.

"No," said Karkat. "Now I have to do the same to you..."

Nepeta blushed and nodded. "Okay Karkitty..."

She had her panties off in seconds, and lie on her back, exposing herself to Karkat. This was all so comfurtable to her. She felt so exposed for her masturr, lying on the warm, welcoming bed, completely naked. After Karkat splattered his cum all over Nepeta's kitten hat, she had taken it off and tossed it off the bed, amazed Karkat could have such a powerful orgasm. Now she lay here for him, her hair disheveled, and smiled.

"Are you going to make me feel good, masturr?" she asked him. wanting to see how adorable she could be for him. Karkat smiled again-something Nepeta wasn't used to.

"Yes, my little pet," replied Karkat. "Master will make you feel really good."

Karkat moved his head to between Nepeta's legs, holding and rubbing them. Nepeta shivered instinctively.

"Are you ready?" asked Karkat, looking up in appreciation. Nepeta nodded, anxious and nervous for him.

Karkat began licking around Nepeta's clit, starting slowly for her. Nepeta had never felt such little privacy, and she loved it. She loved Karkat.

"Aaah..." sighed Nepeta in relaxation.

Karkat had been tracing little circles around Nepeta's little pussy, stimulating her softly with his gentle and caring touch. He closed his eyes and felt her body with his tongue, practically salivating due to tasting his love. He dragged his tongue up Nepeta's pussy, and Nepeta relaxed, no longer as anxious.

"Oooh..." moaned Nepeta. "Yeah... so good, Karkitty..."

Karkat pushed his tongue against her clit and licked slightly faster. Then he pressed his face to her pussy and kissed her there.

"Mmm..." he moaned, lapping his tongue at Nepeta's pussy. Nepeta _squirmed _and _shook_ with all of Karkat's tongue movements, and he certainly enjoyed her taste.

_Good kitty..._ he thought.

Nepeta ground and humped against Karkat's face, moaning with every pump of her body against him.

"Ohhh... oh Karkat... yes... oh..." Nepeta moaned. She blushed as Karkat continued to eat her out, making slurping sounds. Nepeta covered her face with her hands, flushed and embarrassed.

Karkat began rubbing her legs as he ate her out, determined to make her cum. He was driven by her moans, filling his ears. He took pleasure knowing that every single action caused his little kitty to moan and groan and tremble.

Nepeta could hardly contain herself. She couldn't stop herself from moaning. Karkat's tongue felt better down there than anything she had ever used. So warm, so wet, so precise and loving. She was in heaven. Moving her hand down, she rubbed his head as he licked.

"Masturr... don't stop..."

Karkat looked up. "I won't sto-"

But Nepeta growled loudly.

"_**I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKING STOP!**_"

She jammed his head back down, and Karkat quickly began licking faster than ever, unsure what just happened.

Nepeta huffed. "Good boy... aaah..."

The naughty kitten resumed humping his face, making little purrs and squeaks whenever she did so. She moaned and meowed louder, increasing her humping speed.

_I've never heard her yell like that..._ thought Karkat. _Fuck me, she's full of pleasant surprises._

Nepeta squeaked again. "I can't take it, Karkat! I'm gonna... aaahhh! Karkaaaaat!"

Nepeta forcefully grunted and thrust herself hard against Karkat's mouth, feeling waves of pleasure ripple through her small body. She moaned loudly as she reached orgasm, holding Karkat's head in place as she continued to groan and fill the room with her passionate moaning. A surge of electricity shot up, and Nepeta gasped suddenly.

"Oh my fucking...!" she whispered in a high pitched voice of pleasure, collapsing back down on the bed, panting and breathing heavily. Her arms dropped to above her head, splayed out. Her eyes were half-lidded, and her hair was in even more of a mess. Her mind was clouded with more thoughts of pleasure. Karkat came back up and kissed her neck, biting her softly.

"Those are some lungs, babe..." he said. "I love it..."

Karkat left playful little bites on her neck, hearing Nepeta's soft little whimpers.

"Karkat..." she panted. "Karkat fuck... so good..."

He pressed his lips to hers. He couldn't get enough of her.

"One more, honey," he said, kissing her cheek. "You know what comes next."

Nepeta looked over at her lover, relaxing, almost in disbelief at what he just said. She giggled.

"Sorry I yelled at you, masturr..."

"I'll punish you later," said Karkat. "For now, I just want to love you..."

They shared a loving kiss, and after having what Gamzee would call, An ePiC MaKeOuT SeSsIoN, mOtHeRfUcKeR, they were ready.

* * *

Karkat sat up straight on the end of Nepeta's bed, his back against the bed frame. Nepeta grabbed his shoulders, slowly lowering herself down onto Karkat's appendage.

She pushed down as Karkat pushed up, and Nepeta suddenly had Karkat's tentacle deep inside her body. She yelped out in pain, clutching his shoulders.

"Owww! It hurts! It hurts!" she exclaimed. Karkat rubbed her hips.

"Fuck... it'll go away, Nepeta. I promise. I'm so sorry..."

She stayed there, breathing heavily for a few minutes, before she spoke again.

"It's okay Karkitty..." she assured. "Please don't feel bad... it doesn't hurt anymore. You just stuffed your little kitty really quick..."

He caressed her cheek. "Nepeta... we won't be able to get a bucket in time in this position..."

"I don't have a bucket anyway," she said. "I never thought I would get this far with anyone... you are my first, Karkitty..."

She blushed and looked down. Karkat brought her head back up and kissed her.

"You're my first too, Nepeta..."

She stared at him, and then smiled widely, holding his shoulders.

"No more words... I'm ready..." she said.

"Are you sure?" asked Karkat, not wanting to hurt his delicate little Nepeta. "I could-"

Nepeta gripped Karkat's shoulders and growled in his ear.

"_**Fucking pound me**_ _**now**_."

He didn't have to hear that again. Karkat began fucking Nepeta, holding her hips as he thrust upwards into her, pounding his little Nepeta. Nepeta gasped softly and rest her head on Karkat's shoulder, moaning in his ear.

Karkat was more than pleased with Nepeta's dirty side. He loved it. He reached around and smacked her little butt, making her yelp in surprise. She stared into his eyes with intensity.

"That's right Karkitty..." she moaned. "Punish your disobedient kitten... oh I've been so _bad_..."

Karkat smacked her butt again, hard. "You're a bad little kitten. Don't make me do something I'll regret..." he growled.

"Oh masturr...!" moaned Nepeta.

She slowly began bouncing on his appendage, moaning and making little squeals of pleasure. It was all Karkat could hear: her delicate voice making whimpers of pleasure and love.

"You're a baaaad little kitty..." teased Karkat, pounding Nepeta. She continued to clutch him and groan in pleasure."

"I'm Karkat's bad kitty," she repeated. "Oh Karkat...!"

Karkat held her body and pounded his matesprit as she bounced on his appendage, creating friction and pleasure unlike anything they've ever experienced.

Nepeta moved her head from his shoulder and looked at him as she bounced, holding his shoulders, her hair a complete disheveled mess. Her eyes were half open, and she had a look of passion and lust on her face.

Karkat was the same, unable to stop himself from moaning every now and then. Their faces met and they kissed, hard. They couldn't get enough of each other, and Karkat never stopped pounding.

A saliva trail formed between their mouths when they pulled away, and Nepeta squirmed in pleasure. She never in her life would have imagined that she would be doing something like this with a troll like Karkat, and it made her feel very happy and warm inside.

Nepeta arched her back and moaned, holding onto Karkat as he continued to pump his appendage into her, moaning as well. Nepeta made sure to bounce in time with his movements.

After quite a while of moaning and cursing and begging, the two trolls were nearing their climax.

"Nepeta... I-I won't last much longer..." moaned Karkat. Nepeta grabbed Karkat's face and growled in strangely seductive and aggressive voice for the little troll.

"_**Faster Karkat. Fill me up!**_"

Karkat continued to thrust and pound Nepeta until he heard her cry out his name and clutch him tightly, constricting Karkat's member with her muscles, gripping him in place. Karkat reached his peak.

"N-Nepetaaa!" he groaned loudly, spilling his load into her body quickly, pumping streams of his warm, sticky cum into his dear Nepeta. He thrust faster, filling up Nepeta with his cum quickly, waves of pleasure washing over the two.

Nepeta was going insane, scratching his chest and moaning louder, digging her claws into his skin and drawing some blood. Karkat growled from the pain, but it was being masked by the massive pleasure that she was giving him. He continued to spurt his massive load of warmth into her, making her moan with excitement.

They trembled, and settled down, panting. Karkat slowed his thrusts, his cum dribbling and spurting out its final drops. There was no other sound than their panting, and there was no other feeling than comfortable, beautiful bliss.

"You know..." began Karkat, looking at his clawed chest. "You're kinda scary when you have sex."

Nepeta's tail swished aimlessly as she remained straddling Karkat. She caressed his face and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry Karkitty..." she said, purring softly. "Thank you so much for tonight... it was the best night of my life..."

Her voice was lighter than air, and Karkat could safely say the same about his night.

He embraced his matesprit, and gave her a loving kiss.

"I love you..."

Nepeta smiled at what he said, and repeated it, holding her lover in her arms.

* * *

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

TA: 2o are we goiing two 2tart.

CG: YEAH YEAH, YOU'RE TEACHING ME HOW TO CODE SHIT. I GOT IT.

TA: let'2 2ee iif you even know how two open up your viiewport.

TA: ii bet you don't even remember.

CG: YES I KNOW HOW TO FUCKING OPEN THE VIEWPORT, I'M NOT RETARDED.

Karkat pushed a key and opened up the visual port. Sollux and Karkat could now see each other via their webcams.

TA: look2 liike you're not a2 dumb a2 you look.

TA: whiich ii2 2urprii2iing.

Sollux watched Karkat about to open his mouth to retort, but instead, Karkat sighed and grabbed the edge of his desk. To Sollux, Karkat appeared tired, but his mouth was curled up into a slight smile, and he was drooling slightly.

TA: liike look at that 2tupiid look on your face

TA: 2top iit

Karkat looked up at the screen and at Sollux, typing back a response.

CG: DON'T TALK SO LOUDLY FOR FUCK'S SAKE.

CG: MAYBE WE SHOULD DO THIS ANOTHER TIME.

CG: I'M SUDDENLY BUSY.

TA: ugh let'2 ju2t get thii2 over and done becau2e ii'm tiired of puttiing thii2 off.

Karkat began typing a response, but his fingers slid away from his keyboard and down to whatever was below his waist. Sollux could not see. Sollux could see, however, Karkat close his eyes in relaxation and mouth the words "oh fuck".

TA: kk what ii2 wrong.

TA: kk are you okay

Karkat gripped the desk and began breathing rather heavily.

TA: are you hurt.

Karkat continued to breathe in this manner until he let out one long, loud, pleasurable moan.

TA: kk you're 2cariing me.

Sollux then saw the cause of Karkat's strange behavior. He suddenly saw Nepeta rise out from under Karkat's desk, giggling and wiping something from her lips.

"Did you like my new little trick?" she asked Karkat, before kissing his cheek.

TA: kk what the everloviing 2hiit are you 2eriiou2 oh my god

Nepeta looked at the screen directly at Sollux, and shrieked in surprise and fear, stumbling and falling out of view.

"Wait, Nepeta! You don't understand!" said Karkat, looking over at Sollux. Sollux's mouth was wide open in astonishment, and his nose was bleeding.

TA: fuckiing.

TA: gloriiou2.

Karkat initiated a double facepalm combo.

_**Fuck.**_

* * *

**My first shipfic is now over! Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think! You can also leave a review of what Homestuck ship you want me to do next! I'll be writing more soon. Thank you all~  
**

**-Scratchy**


End file.
